Kingdom Hearts Ch3
by Sai-sama
Summary: The story turns to Axis, one of my characters, and when he goes to his room and gets ready for his next mission, whatever it may be i'm not telling:p You are reading Ch3 of my Kingdom Hearts trilogy


Axis climbed a long spiral staircase up to a dead end. Axis held his hand out with his palm a foot away from the wall. There was a flash of red and black light and the wall seemed to separate to reveal a door hidden. Axis opened it and walked in. _Home sweet home!_ He though sarcastically. As he pulled down the black hood of the cloak his face became visible. He was albino with two colored eyes, one red and one a blinded blue. The red eye had a scar running through it and the blue eye had a small upside-down triangle under it.

Axis went behind a changing wall and took off the rest of the cloak as well as the black leather shirt and pants under it. He put on an orange t-shirt with red lining on the sleeves, and over that was a black vest that zippered half way from the bottom to the top. It too had red lining as the orange shirt with red pockets on either side of the chest. He had orange elbow wraps with four beads then a feather hanging from each. His gloves were black with red lining and they stopped half way up the fingers. The gloves also had large Lego looking pieces running along the knuckles. _Great if you ever want to really punch someone and knock them out! _His pants were black with red straps on the fronts and back of the pants that held up orange baggy leg covers with black boots just sticking out.

Axis went to a mirror across the room and took a strand of hair that hung longer than his others and braided it so it hung in front of his right ear. He tied it off and looked at himself. He didn't look too bad, sure he was a little scary from the eyes and the albinism, not to mention the fact that his appearance didn't match up at all with his age. Then he heard a shuffle from behind him. As he swung around he saw Axel, one of his former pupils: one of his _only_ pupils.

Axel was named not to take Axis's name, but to ensure power through the name.

"Hello, Sensei," Axel said going into a low bow.

"Oh, get up you fool! You know that as a friend I don't like people doing that to me, only if it is when I am talking to others I don't know and I request respect from do I command it!" Axis said looking away and going back to preparing. Axel smiled.

"Yes, I know. But it is awfully fun to see you get annoyed, sensei," he said with a snear.

Axis sneared back through the mirror sending Axel to snicker which Axis responded with a rolling of his eyes. Axel slumped down on a couch and crossing his legs making himself comfortable. "So," Axel started, "How are things going so far? Any thing new, maybe an assignment? Last time I dropped in I heard you were as bored as anyone could possible imagine."

"Well, I do have a job I have to do, thank the Hells. It's boring when you're a secret weapon, you don't get many missions and jobs because, well, you must remained secret. But I finally got one!" Axis said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, my specialty too."

"Oh, good for you," Axel said half mocking Axis.

"Well, _you_ might not think it anything special, but try living without being able to go out in public and even wander around the tower too much for twenty years!"

"I believe you," Axel said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, sure you do. So, how are _you_ getting along?"

"Pretty good, I miss Roxas though."

"Who doesn't? He was a little nutty, but always fun to have around; always trying to find a way to have a heart!" Axis said with a slight laugh, but he stopped immediately when he saw a sad face on Axel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No," Axel said butting in, "No, it's fine," he said with a sigh, "So, tell me about the mission!" He said perking up immediately. Axis sighed. Not everyone can go on without hearts and emotions, much like him and Axel, they were considered outcasts. They didn't have hearts, but they were with hearts for so long that they couldn't forget how to have emotion. It's like a man whose vocal cords are fried and all they need to do is hold the metal thing to their throat and they can talk without moving their mouths at all. But, they became so accustomed to moving their mouths, which they still have to do it out of force of habit to talk. That is some version of an example of the emotions with Axis and Axel alike.

Axis smiled again. He knew how much Axel missed Roxas. _I'll try to find Roxas after the mission._ He thought to himself. "Very well, I'll tell you."


End file.
